


Early Morning Disturbances

by DragonDrawer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, OC Baby - Freeform, Plagg is a Little Shit, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDrawer/pseuds/DragonDrawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting woken up in the middle of the night is the most annoying, irritating, and aggravating thing in the world... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Disturbances

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot with fluff! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I didn't go back and fix any errors... I'll do that later)

"It's your turn."

Adrien huffed and nearly rolled right out of the bed, only to catch himself on the night stand. "It's _always_ my turn." He groaned as he stood up.

"Luv ya..." She mumbled into the pillow.

"Yeah, yeah..." It didn't make the task any less tiring. "Alright, Charlotte... what is it _this_ time?" The infant in the crib continued wailing and flailing her limbs around. "Diaper change? Burping? Hungry? Which is it?" He murmured as he lifted her into his arms. Unfortunately, she didn't stop her crying.

"Shhh, Papa's here." Adrien tested his first theory by smelling her, only to find nothing amiss. "Thank goodness." He was never really good with that job. It usually ended up with him waking up Marinette... and _that_ was never a smart idea.

Next, he started bouncing her on his shoulder and patted her back, hoping she'd burp, but again, she just kept on crying. "Papa can only do so much, Little Princess." With only one option left, he made his way to the kitchen. Having already done it a thousand times in the past few weeks, Adrien shifted his daughter into one arm, and started heating up the formula with the other.

While waiting for it, he rocked Charlotte in his hold, hoping it would at least calm her down long enough for her milk to be ready. "I hope you aren't like this too long, Char... I need my beauty sleep after all."

Once the formula was done, he expertly stretched the nipple over the top of the bottle with one hand. Instead of going back into the bedroom, Adrien decided it best to let Marinette rest by using the love seat in the adjacent room.

"Okay, okay. I hear you. Hold on." He shifted her again so she rested in the crook of his elbow. "Is this what you want, Little Princess?" The man pressed the tip of the bottle against his finger to make sure it was the right temperature before holding it in front of the infant. Immediately, she latched on and started suckling.

The silence was like a hallelujah. Lounging back into the cushion, Adrien let out a sigh. "Well... I guess this little kitten wanted to have their milk." She just blinked back up at him with her dark blue eyes. "At least you'll fall asleep after this." He was sure that Marinette was just as relieved as he was. For a month old, Charlotte really had a set of lungs on her. 

"Promise me you won't ever forget this, Char." He started, knowing full well she wouldn't remember. "Promise me you'll know I'm here, wherever or whenever you need me." And just like that, he started imagining to future. With a little blonde toddler at his heels; her green eyes sparkling as she chased him down the hall. He could see it so clearly in his head. She'd stumble over a stray stuffed animal, and he'd catch her before she even had time to cry out.

Adrien laughed to himself at how "Marinette" he'd made Charlotte out to be in his vision. "Now that'd be something..." He sighed, "I wonder if you'll have any of your mother's quirks..."

"You'd better _hope_ she doesn't, Adrien." The man's form jumped in place, nearly dislodging the milk bottle from Charlotte's mouth. "Mari!" He whispered in an urgent tone. "You could've _warned_ me!"

The petit woman only wrapped her arms around his neck. Just with a quick glance, Adrien could tell she still needed more sleep, but he stayed quiet, knowing it would be pointless to argue with her now that she's up. "Oh? But where's the fun in that?"

"How can you say I didn't rub off on you when you do things like _that_?" A ghost of a smirk appeared on her face as she replied, " _You_ didn't. _Chat_ , on the other hand, _did_." And with that, she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and left to make herself some coffee.

Without even asking, Adrien told her right before she entered the next room, "Two sugars, please."

He barely got to finish his sentence since she cut him off with an, "I know!"

Once again, he settled back into the cushion of of the chair, relaxing his muscles in the process. By now, Charlotte's bottle was dwindling on milk. Lucky for her father though, the infant never had more than one at a time anyways.

A muffled shriek echoed from around the corner, and Adrien's head snapped up in attention. Another muffled noise reached his ears, only to be cut off when Marinette groaned in annoyance. Adrien peered back as far as he could without getting up. "You okay?"

"Yeah! Ugh... It's just- _Plagg_ was in the refrigerator... _again_." The man shook his head at the mention of the gluttonous kwamii.

"Please tell me we have enough cheese to last us through tomorrow." He called out. There were a few seconds of silence before a single curse word came from the kitchen.

"What the _hell_ , Plagg!" Marinette whispered as loudly as she could. "You couldn't have waited until one of us woke up!"

The kwamii in question sped into the living room and rested atop his Miraculous holder's head. "For your sake, you'd better hope she doesn't go wake up Tikki."

He felt Plagg's tiny claws dig into his scalp at the warning. "C-come on! You know I can't go to sleep with an empty stomach! I couldn't help it!" The man ignored his pleas, and got to work burping his daughter.

" _PLAGG!_ " A red blur went over Adrien's head, bringing the black kwamii along with it. " _Bedroom_. _Now_." The sarcastic little devil below her smirked up at her.

"Ah! Will _you_ be there?"

Tikki's eyes narrowed. "No. You're grounded, you stupid cat! That cheese was going to be used in the cake tomorrow! And now we don't have _any_!" Dejectedly, the kwamii hovered back into the other room, every so often glancing over, as if hoping Tikki would change her mind.

"Sometimes I wonder why Tikki puts up with him." Adrien mused.

"Well, I put up with _you_ , don't I?" The man smiled up at her as she came in and placed both of their mugs down on the coffee table.

"My Lady, I was under the impression you _enjoyed_ my company."She rolled her eyes and wiggled in beside him, snuggling against his side. 

"I never said I didn't. I doubt if Charlotte would be here otherwise." At the mention of the infant, Adrien returned his attention to his now sleeping daughter. Marinette followed his gaze and smiled along with him, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "I still can't believe it."

Adrien gave a small hum to urge her to elaborate.

"We waited nine long months for her, and now I look at her and can't believe that we actually _made_ her, you know?" 

The blonde turned to kiss the top of her head. "I know all too well, Bugaboo..." He lounged back and wrapped his two girls carefully in his arms. "...But I wouldn't change a thing."


End file.
